Last Fan Standing/Quotes
Gunther-''' "Kids don't try this at home. Yeah that's right you Kids!" 'Kick-' "Gunther....has this been.... a week yet?!?!? 'Gunther-' "I thought you're doing it for a year!" 'Kick-' "No, a week!" 'Gunther-' "Then that means you're done (Kick passes him)- twice. (Kick lands) Woah, guess that whole no sleep thing caught up with you." 'Kick-' (Yawns) "Yeah, my next attempt: 24 hours of uninterrupted sleep. Always a pleasure working with you gentlemen. 'Gunther-' "That was by far your longest stunt!" 'Kick-' "I've got to step it up if I'm gonna join The Pantheon someday, these guys are the best of the best (imagines about them). And if I continue the path I've been going, someday, I will do a stunt with all 5 of them. But first sleep and nothing is gonna stop me. (realizes a signal of his cousin) Cousin Kyle is here!" 'Cousin Kyle-' "(arrives and pops out with a car seat) Peanut Butter's made from peanuts! (shakes then launches) THAT'S A FAAAAAAAAAAACT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 'Gunther-' (takes off his hat) 'Kyle-'"(looks up) What are we looking at, why did you take your hat off? Does the weather vane spin when I show up why does it always do that? Cousin Kick that was the greatest stunt ever, I watched you through a telescope I had found in the woods in that camp where everyone wears underpants- LETS GO CELEBRATE!" 'Kick-'"Well Kyle, as much as I would love to hang out with you- (Kyle becomes excited), woah woah wait, not so fast, (Kyle rewinds himself), like I was saying: as much as I would love to hang out-(Kyle becomes excited again) Eh Eh Eh, I'm really tired. I'm sure that you of all people could understand that, you know, since you're my....#1 fan!" 'Kyle-' "#1 fan, I'm Kick Buttowski's #1 fan. 'Jackie Wackerman-' (Growls and approaches)"WHO DARES CHALLENGE MY FANDOM!?!?" 'Kyle-' "I'm Kick's Cousin Kyle, aka his #1 fan, now forever and beyond!" 'Jackie-' "Oh No, "Clown Wig", I'm his #1 fan, he told me so!" 'Kyle-' "Actually, Kick told that I'm Kick's #1 fan!" 'Jackie-' "Well I'm #1, because I'm planning his awesome longest stunt celebration so-" 'Kyle-' "Celebration? Oh, Cousin Kick I'll prove that I'm your #1 fan by planning you the best celebration, with marionettes and marionettes and marionettes and marionettes and Root Beer." 'Jackie-' "Oh it's not gonna be that easy puppet breath! (Hits him with a giant hammer) I'M OBVIOUSLY KICK'S #1 FAN, I HAD HIS RETAINER FROM WHEN HE'S 5!" 'Kyle-' "HAHAHA, HEY THAT'S GREAT, BUT I'M #1, BECAUSE I HAD HIS RETAINERS FROM WHEN HE WAS 4 & 3 & 2!" 'Jackie-' "I'VE GOT HIS APPENDIX!" 'Kyle-' "I'VE GOT HIS TONSILS!" 'Jackie-' "I'VE GOT HIS BABY TEETH!" 'Kyle-' "I'VE GOT HIS BABY DIAPER!" 'Jackie-' ""I'VE GOT HIS DIRTY JUMPSUITS!" 'Kyle-' "I'VE GOT HIS TOOTHBRUSH I'VE GOT HIS TOOTHBRUSH!" 'Jackie-' "I'VE GOT HIS SALIVA SAMPLE!" 'KYLE-' (WHISPERS) "I'VE GOT HIS SECRET TWIN!" 'Kick-' GUYS, I HAVE AN IDEA! 'KYLE-' "I'VE GOT MINE FIRST!" 'JACKIE-' "NO I DID!" 'KICK-' "I'VE GOT THE PERFECT SOLUTION TO FIND OUT WHO'S REALLY #1! Clearly, one of you is my #1 fan, since I've gotta sleep, you two should figure out which of you is really my #1 fan, and when I wake up, me and the winner will have a huge celebration!" (Kyle and Jackie growl and fight) 'Gunther-' "I don't know about this Kick, this is CRAZYOLOGY 101, "When YOU PIT CRAZY AGAINST CRAZY, THE RESULT IS AN EVEN BIGGER CRAZY!" (Kick imagines them on fighter planes) 'Kick-' "Gunther, you're right, they need to work together. (Gunther slaps his face) With your forces combined, you will create the best celebration ever!" 'JACKIE & KYLE-' (Laugh happily)"YAY, PARTY!!!!!!!!!" 'Kick-' "One more thing guys!" 'Both-' "YES KICK!" 'Kick-' "PLEASE, do it quietly!" 'Wacky Justice-' "OH OF COURSE KICK, OF COURSE! (WHISPERS) Yay, party!" 'Gunther-' "EVEN A BIGGER MISTAKE KICK, WHEN CRAZY TEAM UP CRAZY IS = SUPER CRAZY! 'Kick-' "GUNTHER, I NEED SOME SLEEP, this is the only way!" 'Wacky Justice-' "Truce! Truce! (get electric shock)" 'Gunther-' "Super CRA-CRA! (sees them laughing maniacally) I don't think a maniacal laughter is a good sign Kick" 'Kick-' "It's a fine sign, now with 40 winks, 40 awesome winks. (Goes to bed) FINALLY!" 'Wacky Justice-' "KKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!" 'Jackie-' "Kick, which party hat do you like better, this or this or this or this or THIS?" 'Kyle-' "Kick, which party noise maker do like better, do you like to go (Yelling), or (gargling), or AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" 'Kick-' "The 1st one!" 'Wacky Justice-' "For Who?" 'Kick-' "FOR BOTH!" (PUSHES THEM OUT OF HIS ROOM AND GOES BACK TO BED) 'Kyle-' "WHAT KIND OF MUSIC DO YOU LIKE BETTER, Mariachi, or Classical Quartets?" (KICK GROANS) 'Jackie-' "Kick, which carnival ride do you like best, the tilt-a-puke, or the barber whirl?" '''Kyle "What do you prefer, Marionettes or puppets?" 'Jackie-' "Jackhammers or Anvils?" 'Wacky Justice-' Clowns or mimes, lions or tigers, bears or- oh my?" 'Kick-' (yells and dashes out into the couch) 'Wacky Justice-' (evil laughter at the couch, Bri's room, and Dad's bills scenes) "(At Ms. Chicarelliy laundry and becomes sick) THE CELEBRATION IS READY!" 'Kick-' (relieved) "Brad's laundry must've disguised the scent, finally sleep!" 'Wacky Justice-' (laughed which made Kick go to the sign) "CELEBRATION!" (CUT TO Rowdy's discount mattress) "CELEBRATION!" (Cut to the zoo) "CELEBRATION!" (Cut to [[Papercut Peterson's annex) "CELEBRATION!" 'Papercut-' "An intruder, I feel so violated!" 'Kick-' "(realizes the celebration) What's going on? (viewing the party items, later smiles) This won't go on much longer, Chicarelli will call the cops!" 'Chicarelli-' "Oh my, this is wonderful! Hey Mr. DJ, turn this music up! Momma needs to drop it like it's hot!" 'DiPazzi Twins-' (bumping on Gordie 2x) "Booya, Booya!" 'Kick-' "This can't be happening!" 'Wacky Justice-' "Come and party with us Kick Buttowski forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever-! 'Kick-' "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, Guys, I've been awake for weeks, I just need some sleep, and if you're really my #1 fans, you would let me have it!" 'Kyle-' "But we have one more surprise for you, it's almost there!" 'Kick-' "I DON'T WANT IT!" 'Jackie-' "But it's really good!" 'Kick-' "However good it is, it won't be as good as 1 second of sleep" 'Jackie-' "YOU WANNA SLEEP? Why didn't you just say so? Of course we'll sleep!" 'Kyle-' "Yeah, what kind of #1 fans would we be if we didn't let you sleep when you needed it?" 'Both-' "OK, Kick! Sweet dream." 'Kick-' "Thank you!" 'Jackie-' "OK, SHUT IT DOWN!" 'Mr. Vickle-' (kicks a Kick statue) 'Chicarelli-' "But I was about to bust a move!" 'Pantheon-' (arrives) 'Wacky Justice-' Sorry guys the party's over, Kick is sleeping cancel all the extremely cool stuff you're gonna do with him!" (They leave) Well Jackie, I guess this may be a beginning of a beautiful friendship. Yeah it's funny how we fought before!" 'Gunther-' "Especially when you're discussing who's Kick's number 1. Because obviously I'm Kick's #1. (Makes the Justice angry)" 'The Justice-' "I'm Kick's #1, No I am!" 'Gunther-' "BEST FRIEND = #!" 'All-' (fighting) lines of the whole series 'Gunther-' "Gee Kick, I never realized how merchandisable you were. Wanna go shred Dead Man's Drop?" 'Kick-' "You bet pal." Category:Quote Pages Category:Episode quotes